Two Different Lives
by crazytwilightgirl88
Summary: Caroline and Hayley were born on the same day; there was an accident with the name tags at the hospital that caused the 2 girls to go to 2 different families. Klaus is a boy who lived next door to Caroline, had a huge crush on her. What will happens when the 2 girls find out that the family that they are not actually theirs. Will Klaus still love Caroline or will he love Hayley?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone :) This is an idea that I have just came up with. Please let me know if you think I should continue it or not.

Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Prologue

13 May 1987

ROOM A7

Elizabeth Forbes a sheriff, had just given birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl with blues eyes. She was holding her baby girl in her arms, so happy that she was born with no problems.

'Have you decided on the name yet?' the nurse asked.

'No we haven't yet.' Liz answered and looked up to her husband Bill.

'How about we name her Hayley?' Bill asked.

'Hmm...Hayley, I like it.' Liz replied and smiled to Bill. 'Welcome to the family Hayley Forbes.' Liz said and kissed Hayley's forehead.

'That's a beautiful name.' The nurse said and smiled. 'Mrs and Mr Forbes, I have to take the baby to the nursery now so that you and she can have a rest.' The nurse said.

Liz looked sad; she had only got to hold her baby girl for a few minutes but she was exhausted from giving birth so Bill and she gave Hayley a goodnight kiss on the forehead. She then gave her baby to the nurse.

'Don't be sad, you can see her tomorrow morning. Now go and get some rest. Goodnight' The nurse said.

'Thank you, goodnight.' Liz said and saw the nurse walked out of her room. She couldn't wait to see her beautiful daughter tomorrow. She lay down and went to sleep.

ROOM A8

Susan Mason who was a housewife and very rich was holding her new daughter that she just gave birth to. It was her first child and she was happy that everything was okay with the baby.

'Have you decided on the name yet?' the nurse asked.

'Yes we have, we decided to name her Caroline Mason.' Susan answered and smiled to her husband Tim.

'That's a pretty name.' The nurse said and smiled. 'Mrs and Mr Mason, I have to take the baby to the nursery now so that you and she can have a rest.' The nurse said.

'Okay.' Susan said and kissed her daughter on the forehead. 'Goodnight Caroline, see you tomorrow.' She said and smiled. She held up the baby and gave it to the nurse.

'Goodnight Mrs Mason.' The nurse said.

'Goodnight.' Susan said and waited the nurse to leave before she could sleep.

NURSERY

Caroline and Hayley were right next to each other, Hayley was on the right and Caroline was on the left. A young little boy who was very bored decided to take a walk around the hospital. He could see a room with the door open so he walked to it and went inside the room. He saw all these little beds with a little pink card with the baby's name. He took a pink card from a bed that said Hayley Forbes and looked at it; he then chucked it on the floor. He got another card that said Caroline Mason, he looked at it and then he heard his dad yelling out his name. He quickly dropped the card on the floor and quickly ran out of the room and saw his dad.

'Niklaus, where on earth did you go?' The little boy's dad asked.

'Sorry I was just really bored Dad.' Niklaus said.

'It's okay don't run away again okay?' The dad said.

Niklaus nodded. His father took his hand and walked away from the nursery room.

A nurse walked into the nursery and saw two pink cards on the floor in front the two beds; she wondered how it got to the floor. She took the card that was close to the left bed and put the card in the slot and then put the other card in the slot on the right bed. Now the bed on the right said Caroline Mason and the bed on the left said Hayley Forbes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! :) Thank you so much for your reviews, favourites and follows. I never thought I would get that many reviews, favourites and follows.**

**So I know that I should of plan the name thing properly since most of you guys are confused so here is a short description.**

**Elizabeth Forbes (aka Sheriff Forbes) gave birth to a baby called Hayley Forbes (aka Candice Accola). When the babies get switched that baby name is changed to Caroline Mason. When the babies switch back to their real family, they will keep the name that they had for the last serveral years and not change to the name that they parents orignally gave them so this child (aka Candice Accola) will be called Caroline Forbes after the switch and that will be her name to the end of the whole story.**

**Susan Mason gave birth to a baby valled Caroline Mason (aka Phoebe Tonkin). When the babies get switch this baby will be name will be changed to Hayley Mason. After switching back to their real families the child (aka Pheobe Tonkin) name will be Hayley Forbes.**

**Hopefully that makes sense now :) **

**Let me know if you have any other questions :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

8 YEARS LATER

Forbes Family

Hayley Forbes is an 8 year old girl who was an only child. She has long brown wavy hair, smart, can be nice when she wants to and she hates wearing her cousin's hand me downs.

Hayley walks to her mum's room. 'Mum, I'm sick of wearing all these old clothes!' Hayley complained.

'Sweetie, you know why I can't buy you new clothes. Your dad is still unemployed and we are already having troubles with paying the bills.' Her mum said. She looked at her daughter who was very sad. She always wanted to give her daughter new clothes and toys but since Bill still couldn't find a job in town and being the sheriff wasn't enough income to support her family.

'I'm sorry sweetie when things start getting better, I will buy some new clothes.' She said.

'It's not fair! All these girls get to wear these pretty clothes and I have to wear all these ugly clothes!'Hayley yelled out. She runs to her room and slam her door.

Her mother sighed; she hopes that things would be better soon.

* * *

Mason Family

Caroline Mason is an 8 year old girl who has blonde wavy hair. She is a kind and smart girl; everyone loved her since she was just so caring and helpful. Her parents are really rich since they have a really successful business. They would buy her whatever she wanted but Caroline had never asked for much, she didn't really care about new clothes, toys and devices, as long as she had her family she would be happy. She also had really nice grandparents and an amazing sister called Kat.

Caroline and her mother are walking to the shops to get some grocery. Caroline sees a girl who looks a few years older than her sitting on the ground playing with her guitar.

'Mummy, why is that girl sitting on the ground with her guitar?'Caroline asked.

'She's busking.' Her mother replied.

'What's busking?' She asked.

'Busking is where a person goes to a public place and does a performance so they can earn some money. They have a little bucket or case so that people that walk pass can put money in there.' Her mother replied.

'Can I have some money please mummy?' She begged.

'Alright, I will give you some money.' Her mother said. She took some money out of her purse and put it in Caroline's hand. 'Here you go.' She said.

'Thank you, mum.' She said and smiled. She runs to the girl and put the money in her guitar case. She smiles at the girl and the girl smiles at her back. She walks to her and continues to go shopping.

* * *

School

Hayley and Caroline went to the same school and they had always been in the same class with each other. Hayley and Caroline are the two smartest girls in the class, Hayley would always get the 2nd highest score in tests and Caroline would always get the top score.

The teacher walks into the class and says 'Good morning class.'

'Good morning.' The class replied.

'So I have finished marking all maths tests. You all done really well except for the people who decided to put silly answers in the test.' The teacher said and could hear some of the students laughing. She hands back the test papers to the students.

'What did you get Hayley?' One of the classmates asked her.

'I got 99%.' Hayley said and smiled. She was very proud of her results; she would usually get 98% for her maths test.

'Caroline, what did you get?'Bonnie asked. Bonnie had been best friends with Caroline since they were 4 years old.

Hayley stared at Caroline; she hoped that Caroline would get less than her. She always wanted to beat Caroline but no matter how hard she studies, Caroline would always beat her.

'I got 100%.'Caroline said and had a huge grin on her face.

'Great job Caroline, you are so smart.' Bonnie said.

All the classmates clapped they hands and said congratulations.

'Alright class, take out your books and let's start learning.' The teacher said.

The whole class whined but they still took out their pencil cases and books. Caroline took out her new pencil case and all the girls started to stare at it.

'Wow Caroline that pencil case is so pretty.' Bonnie said.

'My sister got it for me from Japan.' Caroline said.

'You are so lucky Caroline.' Bonnie said.

Hayley stared at the pencil case. It was no fair, why did Caroline get to get everything. Caroline always beat me at Maths, English, Art, Sport, Music and other languages. Caroline would always get more awards than me. She always got the pretty clothes, toys and stationary. All the students, teachers and the principle loved Caroline. Caroline got to travel all these other places that she wanted to go to. Caroline had an amazing sister and she was best friends with Klaus who I had a crush on forever. It was no fair, why couldn't I get everything that Caroline had?

* * *

LUNCH

While everyone was outside playing on the playground, Hayley walks in the class to get her hat. She sees Caroline's pencil case on the table. She really wanted that pencil case so she grabbed the pencil case off Caroline's desk and quickly puts it in her bag. Everyone starts to walk back to their seats. Hayley sits at the desk and tries to act like nothing has happened. When Caroline walks back to her desk and sees that her pencil case is gone, she looks around the class and in her bag but it wasn't there.

'Hayley, have you seen my pencil case?' Caroline asked.

'Why are you asking me?'Hayley asked.

'You were the first person back in class.' Caroline replied.

'That doesn't mean that I took it.' Hayley said angrily.

'I didn't mean that you stole it, I only ask if you seen it.' Caroline said.

'Well I haven't!'Hayley yelled.

'Woah, calm down Hayley she only asked if you saw it. Don't need to get angry.' Bonnie said.

The teacher came back to the class room and Caroline sat down on her chair.

* * *

After school

Caroline was worried what her sister would do if she found out that she lost the pencil case, it was pretty expensive. Her car driver opened the door and Caroline got out of the car. She walk inside the house, she could see her sister Kat watching a movie.

Kat turns around from the noise of the footsteps and sees her little sister. 'Hey sis, how was school?'

'It was good.' Caroline replied, she was still very sad about the pencil case.

'What's wrong? You look sad.' Katherine asked.

'I accidentally drop the pencil case that you got for me from Japan and now I can't find it. I'm so sorry Kat; I didn't mean to lose it.' Caroline said.

'That's why you are sad?'Kat asked. She was shocked that her sister was sad about a pencil case she thought it was something more serious.

Caroline nodded.

'It's okay, I have another pencil case in my suitcase. I will give to you later.' Kat said and hugged her sister. 'Don't be sad, it's okay.'

Caroline smiles at her sister, she was happy that Kat wasn't mad at her. 'Thank you Kat. I have to go to the tree house now.' Caroline said.

'Don't you ever get sick of seeing your boyfriend every day? 'Kat teased her.

'Klaus is not my boyfriend; he is just my best friend.' Caroline said.

'Sure he is just a _'best friend_'. Just remember not to do anything inappropriate or else mum and dad will kill me.' Katherine said.

Caroline rolls her eyes. 'I won't be doing anything wrong with him because he is only my best friend. Anyway I'm late, see ya later Kat.' Caroline said and walks to a tree house in her backyard.

Every day Caroline would meet up with Klaus after school at the tree house. It was something that they had done since they were little. Klaus and Caroline had been best friends with each other since they were little; her parents and his parents were great friends with each other and he lived right next door to her so that was how they met. Caroline walks up to the tree house and sees that Klaus is already there.

'Hi, Klaus, guess what? I have great news.' Caroline said and smiled.

'You are getting abducted by aliens?' Klaus joked.

'No silly, I got 100% on Maths test!'She said excitedly.

'That's great Caroline.' He said and smiles at her.

'I know and it's all because of you. If you didn't help me study I would fail.' She said.

'I'm sure you wouldn't but since I did help you, how are you going to reward me?'He teases her.

Caroline rolls her eyes. 'Hmmm...' She said while trying to think a reward. 'I got an idea.' She said and walks up to him. She gives me a quick kiss on the cheeks.

Klaus didn't know why he cheeks would always go red whenever Caroline hug or kiss him. Before he could say anything he could see his sister climbing up the tree house.

'Ew! Caroline, don't you know that boys have cooties?!'Rebekah said. Rebekah is Klaus's young sister and she was great friends with her as well.

Caroline laughs but Klaus rolls his eyes. 'Rebekah, go away!' Klaus shouted. He was annoyed how his siblings would always interrupt his time with Caroline.

'No, there is nothing to do at home. Caroline, you shouldn't be kissing boys, they have germs!'Rebekah said.

'Ew! Caroline and Klaus are kissing!' Kol shouted out while climbing up the tree house. Kol is Klaus's younger brother and Rebekah's older brother. Kol always liked to tease Caroline but they were good friends.

'Kol be quiet! The whole neighbourhood will hear you!'Klaus shouted back.

'Oh are you scared that everyone will know that you and Caroline are kissing?' Kol said.

'Caroline and I weren't kissing! Now why don't you two go back to the house and leave me alone?' Klaus said.

'There is nothing to do at home Klaus; there are some guests at the house.' Kol said.

'I don't care; go find somewhere else to play.' Klaus said.

'Please Klaus, let us stay.' Rebekah begged.

'Come on Klaus, let them stay please.' Caroline begged as well.

How could he ever say no to her? 'Alright, fine you two can stay.' Klaus said.

'Yes!'Kol shouted out happily.

'If you two annoy me though I will kick you both out, okay?' Klaus said.

Kol and Rebekah both nodded.

'Good, how about we play a board game now?'Klaus asked.

They all nodded happily and started to play a board game.

* * *

Hayley is walking back home from school. She keeps thinking about the pencil case that she stole; she knew she shouldn't steal things since her mother was the sheriff but she really wanted it and it wasn't like Caroline couldn't afford another pretty pencil case. As she looked down at her shoes, her shoe laces were untied; she bent down and went to tie her shoe laces. A bike rider was riding they bike on the same street as where Hayley was, they had hold on hand on the handle and the other hand holding their phone. They were too distracted by their phone, to see Hayley bending down to tie her shoe laces. After Hayley finished tying her shoelaces, she stand up and suddenly the bike hit her and made her fall, and hit her head on a gnome.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :) Please review and let me know what you want to happen next! :D**

**Love you guys! x**


End file.
